


Nelthan Potter or was it Harry Tyranastrasz

by Laxdrake4



Series: Wizards & Dragons [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Warcraft, World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen, M/M, Yaoi, background chars from Hetalia, old writing brought here for prosperity XD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2578520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laxdrake4/pseuds/Laxdrake4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mmary: Life stinks when you're the Boy Who Lived, but when you end up in Northrend and you're adopted by the Aspects, life stinks less.</p>
<p>Wowhpwowhpwow = scene cut/ break</p>
<p>ok dokie!!! this is one of my very first fanfictions i had published on the interwebs .... originally posted on FF.net but cause I'm here almost permanently and cause i like this site better i figured i should bring this one over here!!!! </p>
<p>Harry Potter and Charlie Weasley pairing!<br/>Cause I mean come on….one, Harry, is a dragonkin and the other is a dragon tamer, Charlie.</p>
<p>Anywho hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rebirth and a New Life

**Author's Note:**

> ok so lots of notes!!!!   
> Firstly 
> 
> i has a tumblr so come say hey! and chat if you so wish @ http://laxdrake4.tumblr.com
> 
> also i has some minor / secondary chars that are Hetalia guys but yeah .... 
> 
> AND THENNNNNNNNN ~ * coughs*
> 
> i will likely never finish this but yeah i figured maybe to at least post this and see how its received XD

It is the summer between Harry's fourth and fifth year at Hogwarts, a strange happening takes place. Through the combined magics of accidental magic, the full moon and Harry's own wish to be far from human harm. As he is passing out from the severe malnutrition and the most recent beatings from Vernon and the rest of the Dursleys, for messing up a business deal … or some sort of nonsense, he is transported to the world of Azeroth and Outland; specifically to the summit of the Wyrmrest Temple at the feet of the Dragon Queen Alexstrsaza and the other ambassadors of the Dragonflights.

The dragons and dragonkin that call the Temple their home and holy place, where more than a little surprised when the body of a young human male literally popped out of nowhere beaten and very much on the brink of death. Even the ambassador for the Black Dragonflight, Nalice was disturbed by the sight of, to them, the whelpling of a boy practically dying in front of them. Alexstrsaza using the power given to her long ago by the Titan Eonar the Lifebinder heals and stabilizes the human whelp. She does this almost immediately … she isn't known as the Queen Of Life, The Life-Binder, Binder of Life for nothing – even so Lord Itharius aids her with some of his own healing abilities.

As the dragons where doing this the spirit of the great Proto-dragon, the progenitor of dragonkind, Galakrond was alerted to the events happening not too far from where his bones rested in Dragonblight. His spirit begins a trip to the Temple to see what his "children" are doing.

After some time … almost forty-eight hours since his abrupt arrival, the human whelp finally wakes up. Keenly aware he wasn't at the Dursleys as it was way too cold, and the fact that there seemed to be a more than just three people …added to the fact he wasn't being beaten or harmed. Finally opening his eyes he looks upon what appears to be Elves and humans, also what seems like a child is there too. Seeing that being silent would probably be unproductive Nalice speaks up, in a surprisingly quiet and kind voice – one that many wouldn't think the black dragon would be able to do, "Hello young one. I am Nalice, may I know your name?"

She kneels down to be more at his level. Harry looks at her and then at the others in the room before somewhat quietly states, "Im Harry … Harry Potter." He waits for the typical fan reaction or whatever his reputation was at the moment, he is just starting to get used to the chaos that was accompanied by his fame but there is none, so he asks, "hmmm miss? Where am I?"

Chromie whom has been unexpectedly quite brings Alexstrsaza over towards the edge of the tower away from the others to tell the Life-Giver what he knows of the future of the boy, "Alex! This boy … we … we", poor Chronormu couldn't even finish his sentence. "Yes Chronormu? What do we do" Alexstrsaza asks in a kind but slightly forceful voice, she was wanting to know what is to come that the Bronze could let her know. Chromie hearing the slight change in her voice states, " we … well we, as in all of the ambassadors, and available aspects blood adopt the boy and also give him the forms of the Five Dragonflights."

They both feel a strong presence suddenly, looking around trying to see what made the presence when a deep haunting voice whispers to the, "Greetings my children … I also wish to help this human, I am the Galakrond …" he chuckles at their reaction and simply says, "He shall also have the power and the form of a Proto-dragon as well as your own flights. Now I believe you have a boy to help." And the voice of the father of dragon-kind disappears but his presence remains.

As the two were conversing, Nalice and the others tell Harry where he is and learns from where the boy hails from. Nalice states to the boy's question, "You are at the Wyrmrest Temple in Northrend."

At the blank look, Kalecgos continues, "you are on Azeroth," he was thinking that the boy might have been from Draenor. Still the boy was confused and even spoke up; "I don't know of these places …"

Itharius sighs and asks Harry about where he is from, "Harry … where are you from?"

Harry blinks at the stress on the 'you' and then says, "I lived with my abusive aunt and uncle in Surrey, England." While these people might keep calling him young and little he was around 14 years old, soon to be 15, he knew that they weren't truly humans but he kept quiet and knew that his kind of 'home life' was not normal and considered abusive to most others.

Now knowing their path … the two rejoin the others around Harry. Alexstrsaza gathers the others attention, including the boy's, "Young one, Harry, would you like us to become your family while you are here in Azeroth?" The Great Red Dragoness waits for the young man's answer almost already knowing the answer, as from what Chromie has said.

As the Red Aspect and the Bronze Ambassador move back over to where the others were talking with the boy. As they get near they hear the boy asks his own question "not to be rude ... but what are you?" he directs it to all of the ambassadors and Aspect. The dragons are rather stunned but its Nalice whom breaks the silence caused by Harry's question. She chuckles almost in a gleefully evil chuckle, "well he's a smart one. Harry we are dragons, ambassadors for each of our dragonflights."

The others wait to see the human boy's reaction to the statement, his reaction is ... silence. Well for a while as one could clearly see in his posture and on his face, he was thinking and letting the information process and file away. Finally he asks a simple and yet surprising response question, "well ... prove it! If you're really dragons show me your real forms."

The dragons all rather surprised at this reaction but eventually sort of shrug, and move to the platform that many of use to land and take off to show the boy their true draconic forms Galakrond makes his presence known at this time and accompanies the boy to watch the others. The first to transform is Itharius, showing off his full might of a Green dragon in his own glory and not corrupted like many of his kin. Harry at this time is staring in awe, as Chromie and Nalice both transform into their true forms. As the black and bronze dragons hover off of the tower platform, Kalecgos transforms into his true form of a blue dragon. He moves aside for the Queen of Life, Alexstrasza. When she transforms the others are dwarfed by her size and her over all power that is radiated off of her form. One can clearly see why she is the Aspect of Life.

Harry is completely in awe, he slowly nods his head … "ah … well ok … so when and how is this adoption gonna happen?" he says agreeing to being adopted by them … by all of the dragonflights and even by Galakrond himself. Hearing this Alexstrasza turns back into her humanoid form and begins the preparations. Commanding Chromie, Kalec and Itharius to get their respective Aspects … and she states that she doesn't care if they are fighting right now … they are needed and they will come. And so the three dragons stop hovering around the temple and go off to get their Aspects; Ysera the Dreamer, Malygos the spell-weaver, and Nozdormu the timeless one - each of the other loyal Aspects. Nalice is of course upset that the black dragonflight is … not represented as their aspect is The Deserter, Deathwing. Nalice looks to Alexstrasza for what the Blacks should do, The Queen of Life places her hand on the other's shoulders and smiles softly and holds up two items, a vial of blood and an orb of magic. Nalice confused about these items and why Alexstrasza would take them out questions her suspiciously, "Red Aspect Alexstrasza, what are these items you hold?"

Alexstrasza smiles at the younger dragon and states, "this is the blood and magic of Neltharion , not the monster Deathwing he has become; Nozdormu had each of us give two vials of blood and two spheres of magic, I would keep one of each, while Nozdormu would hide the others. Do not worry the Black Dragonflight will be properly represented … and while I could use the others I hold … I feel that they should meet young harry themselves …as he will become one of their own." As she says this she turns to Harry and smiles at the human teen.

"So, my soon to be son … are you ready? Is there a name you wish to be known as after the adoption takes place?" Alexstrasza asks … she is really excited and happy to be creating a new life for someone whom is in need. Not only that but Harry will be of all the dragonflights, she hopes that her sister will give the boy shape-shifting abilities so that he can transform properly into the many forms of each of the dragonflights and of a protodragon (a gift from Galakrond). Harry smiles brightly as being addressed by Alexstrasza as such, "… well … yeah! So can I still be Harry… maybe have a human name and a separate dragon name? I … I like my b birth name to stay my human name … hmmm what should I call you after the adoption … and well the others too?"

Nalice chuckles at his question and random topic change, but otherwise just observes.

Alexstrasza ponders his questions for a moment, "well I think that's a wonderful idea, you can keep your birth name. As for your dragon name …. Hmmm Nelthan Tyranastrasz of the Dragonkin, being as you will be of all the flights and more." She looks to Harry or as she and the others will know him by, Nelthan seeing him smile and his eyes light up, she glances at Nalice and sees her shocked at the use of names. Chuckling at their reactions she thinks over Harry's other inquiry, "well at least call me Alex instead of my full name … I won't mind. While for addressing us I wouldn't want to take the place of your own mother and father … so … why don't you call us your aunts and uncles or maybe cousins … either way im sure whatever you choose to use will be fine." Almost as soon as she finished talking the other Aspects started to arrive along with their current Prime Consort and their Ambassador arrive.

Harry stood off to the side as Alex greeted the others as they landed and transformed into their human forms. It was the Spellweaver who asked why they were called together, Malygos was still rather upset from the mini-war he had been having that had the others against him, but even with that all over with he was still rather … bitter about it, he didn't like being called away from his isolationist brooding time. "So Alexstrasza what are we all here for … and I hope to the Titans it is worth it." He asks moodily.

Nozdormu seeing the boy looks to Alex then to Harry and then back to Alex and then to Chromie and then back to Harry before saying, "So its time?" clearly it took him a few minutes to relies what time period he was currently at and the event that is now just happening. "Greetings Nelthan or is it still Harry." He sighs slightly " either way I wish to welcome you to this world and I know you will have a interesting time here before you are to return to your original domain." The Bronze Dragon smiles and steps back so that the others can see the teen.

Ysera smiles kindly at the teenage human boy before turning to her sister Alexstrasza whispering and discussing about what it is they are about to do and the gifts that they should give to him, which the Dreamer instantly states he will have a unique form of druidic transformations to help him, though it will be of dragons and dragonkin instead. Malygos just glares at Harry, before speaking, "so … I am assuming you want me to perform the magic to adopt this one? What kind of adoption and really is he worthy of becoming dragonkin?"

Harry who was withering under the glare perks up at the mention of magic … he has yet to really see the magic of this world and being a teen, blurts out, "Magic? What kind of Magic? Can anyone use it? Do you use a wand or focus? … I wonder if differs from the magic of … my world? Dimension thing … yeah …"

He trails off as he sees nearly all of the dragons looking at him most with amusement, some confusion and Malygos and the blue dragons with him, with at first distain and then with a … gleam that is reminiscent to the gleams that Hermione got when she was deep in research mode or Ron got when talking about quidditch and/or playing a good opponent in Chess. The Blue Aspect turns to the others, "I like him … so … when shall we start?"

Time Skip 72 Hours

It took three days to get all the necessary things, ingredients and power levels to adopt Harry officially into the 5 Dragonflights. The Aspects and the Ambassadors have been delegating and deciding what Harry would receive from each of them other than their dragon form and its instincts. So far Ysera has decided to give Harry the ability of her druids in the aspect of shapeshifting and healing and how to look/go to the Dream; Alex herself is giving Harry the ability or gift of Languages – the ability to know and master a language after hearing it once, she is also giving him a dragon's lifespan thus allowing him to live for thousands of years possibly. Malygos decided to give him an increase of his own natural magicical gift, being able to cast without a focus and the ability to able to use all kinds of magic. Nozdormu has finally decided to give the boy he knew well at a later time, the ability to see into the timestream, this would evolve later on to move about the timestream and the understanding, use, and creation of portals. And Nalice decides that from the Black dragonflight, their gift is to be true, just and clear of mind, heart and body …. Unlike that of her own aspect and the gift of martial excellence, in other words he is a natural at weapons … be they claws, fists, daggers, arrows, swords, scythes and everything else in-between.

After the gifts where thought of and decided, the participants gather around the very top of the wyrmrest temple on that third day, where a bowl has been brought to the summit. The participants and the ambassadors gather around the bowl in two loose circles, the Aspects and Harry where in the center ring while the other dragons, the Ambassadors and the consorts, made up the outer ring.

It was time.

Malygos steps forward and begins to chant in ancient dragon tongues, starting the ritual that will blood adopt Harry as one of their own. It took an hour and a half of constant chanting to get the first portion of the ritual finished. Now they had to add … their blood to the bowl. Harry would add thirteen drops of blood first before the aspects added thirteen drops of their own blood, Harry would then add twenty-six drops of blood, then the consorts and the ambassadors would add thirteen drops of their blood and finally harry would add another thirteen drops. Malygos and Ysera would start a new chant … one that would give the blood magic and some healing properties and then add the shapeshifting abilities that harry Harry will gain primarily dragons, Protodragons and his once upon a time animagus form{which was unexpected to the dragons}– now expanded to the form's super-order in scientific terms- Harry would have become a Crocodile, a Nile Crocodile.

{{note: Egypt was at one time under british rule … so I thought that Harry being English and all … yeah anywho back to the story … so sorry}}

The symbolism of the Crocodile to Harry would seem to be his swiftness(broom flying, quick thought), survival instinct, primal energy, and an unbridled creative force. And, yes, fury and ferocity. But best of all - revenge through patience (going to kill Tom Riddle for killing his family and friends). The crocodile and the alligator are also the keeper and protector of ancient knowledge. It even uses his 'saving people' problem/thing as it can be seen as a love for those he feels duty towards, like that of a mother crocodilians whom will fiercely protect their nest of eggs and newborn young, so now he has the super-order Crocodylomorpha to choose a form from instead of just a single kind of crocodile.

The next portion of the chant was to add all of the other magics and abilities he would gain from the dragonkin assembled at this event. It was as the last line was chanted that when harry and the aspects, and the others drank the blood. Binding them all together as family. At the exact time of this happening Galakrond possessed Harry till the blood was finished, and as he left the boy's body did he leave a portion of his spiritual and magical presence behind thus leaving his portion of gifts behind.

There is a super bright glow of magic that takes place after .5 seconds after the ritual is over, obscuring sight for a while. When the glow resides one could see Harry begin to change slowly into different Crocodylomorphas as it was originally his other form as well as the simplest, after a few of the crocs he begins to transform into a protodragon. The Proto was of an indistinguishable color but it was a darker color. He was larger than the ones that heroes tended to ride but nowhere as large as Galakrond had been. Roaring he rears up and flaps his wings to test them, he turns to his new family and smiles … well smiles as a protodragon could smile at any rate. The others transform back into their true forms and roar in delight of a new kin. The sound travels through much of northrend, causing many to wonder what it was and what could cause it. Harry then beings to transform into a dragon … the dragon is one that cant be of pinpointed to any of the flights physically wise and its colors are of all five of the flights done tastefully, his underbelly scales are a mixed blue, as are his wings on the underside of them as perfect camouflage when seen from the ground, his back was a mixture of bronze and green, perfect to blend into the earth with if Harry was ever caught from above, the rest of him is a mixture of black and red, he did have a lightning bolt like marking on his chest in a range that goes from black to dark gray/gunmetal, with an oddly cracked and deteriorating appearance and a strange blue light glows through the cracks. He after trying to figure out his instincts and movements for a while he starts to play with the other dragon forms to the entertainment of his elders. For example was taking the physical form of the black dragon flight dragons but having the coloring of a red or bronze.

He eventually stops and reverts back to his human form; it has changed greatly from what it was before the blood adoption ritual. He now reached a height of 6'8" ft high or 2.07 meters tall now, his hair lengthened to around his shoulder blades and now has high and lowlights featuring the 5 dragonflight colors of black, bronze, red, blue, and green. Harry could now see perfectly and his pupils were like those of crocodilians and/or cats, they are still the same near impossible emerald green color he shared with his birth mother. His skin had changed from a near slickly pale to a bronzed tan but still white skin tone. His canine teeth have sharpened to that of fangs … though not too long or too noticeable that one would think him a vampire.

To any Azerothians it was clear he is dragonkin and if not then the birthmark/ tattoo that had appeared on his back confirmed at the least his alliance, the mark is of a dragon in flight, the wings stretched over his shoulders and the tail going down towards his waist – it is similar to the symbol of the Wyrmrest Accord and around the dragon where scales of each of the flights – these scales where as natural as his normal skin and even shed from time to time to keep the scales healthy.

Harry in a slightly deeper voice addresses his new family, " Thank you… thank you so much, I would love to live with each of the flights for a while so I can adapt and try to master each of the set skills that each of your flights are known for. Is that possible?"

The others nod their agreement and Harry chooses to go first to the Protodragons as they are a simpler breed of dragonkin and likely to take him in easily, he then states he would go to greens so that his shape shifting is flawless and to learn to traverse the Emerald Dream. Ysera roars in delight of being the first of the flights to house their newest family member, she looks towards him and says in her otherworldly –dreamy voice, "I look forward to your visit my son."

She and the others then go on their way back to their lairs and dwellings as Galakrond approaches, Harry transforms into his protodragon form, a silver and black hide with his trademark eye color. "Harry my grandchild I suggest first finding the Time Lost Protodrake, he will be in the Storm Peaks and will allow you to accompany him for some time, then I would head to the Sholazar Basin and to Broodmother Slivina's territory to spend time in a large community of Protodragons." With that his ghost fades out and his presence isn't felt anymore at the temple for now. Harry shrugs his shoulders making his wings flare a little before turning to the ambassadors and Auntie Alex, he now sees them as family and thus gives them nicknames, "Well I will come back here before I head to Aunty Ysera's domain till then… I think … ill let you know" and with that he jumps off of the temple using the instincts that Galakrond gave him he flares his wings and begins to glide as he crosses across the frozen lands of the Dragonblight, North towards the Storm Peaks. He decides to explore a bit as this is the first time he was off of the temple he visits the shrines in the Dragonblight but never stops just gliding over the area and seeing what there are to see, he just is acting like a whelp or a child.

He was very glad that Grampa Gal (Galakrond) gave him the instincts and muscle memory to fly and some things that are normal for protodragons and dragons. He passes over the mountain boarder into Crystalsong, as he continues in a northern-ish path he comes upon a large floating city. Suddenly he remembers hearing Uncle Mal (Malygos) talking about this place … it's the mage city Dalaran, wanting to see the city for himself he lands on the edge of the city in the shadows, becoming human again. Realizing he had nothing to wear that's normal on Azeroth, he summons some black dragon hide and uses magic to form them into pants and boots. He then goes out into the city to look around. Many look at him oddly, for both his looks and for what little he is wearing. Getting sick of the stares a bit he goes into a tailoring store and buys and then quickly modifies a leather cloak and a cloth robe. He combines them into duster like garment, consisting of an open front and long sleeves the leather is shown to be in the back of the garment while the rest of the leather borders the front opening and the sleeve cuffs and collar. Harry satisfied for the moment leaves the store, he makes plans in his head to modify the garment more in the future. Feeling less like a weirdo he traverses the city taking in the sights, magic and sounds. He even stops by the library that is housed in the Violet Citadel, trying to see how the magics here differ from what he had learned at Hogwarts and what Uncle Mal might teach him, but the sun was beginning to set and Harry not wanting to be in the city at night and wanting to be on his way, finds his way down into the underbelly of the city. There he goes down one of the tunnel pipes that lead out of the city, transforming as soon as he got to the edge and flies off towards the towering summits of the Storm Peaks to the north, in search of the Time-Lost Protodragon.


	2. New Life and His Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok so i in the beginning of the chapter go back and forth between Harry/Nelthan's name ... after this chapter i will almost be solely using Nelthan, accept when he is deliberately being called or using that name ...
> 
> Anywho hope you enjoy!

It has been a quite a few months in that he was the companion of Time-Lost Proto-dragon and then his time with the Broodmother and her brood of Solazar Basin. He learned how to hunt, to evade nearly all others if he so wished, how to care for the hatchings, how the social standings work, how to advance in the standings, ect. It was a lot to learn but it was interesting and he needed these skills now and most definably will need to know how to use these skills later on.

He was now on his way back to the Temple, to see many of his family before he was going to hang out with his aunt Ysera. He lazily barrel rolls as he enters Crystalsong, moving quickly below the mage city and as stealthily as he could (which is rather stealthy) enters Dragonblight. Once in the snowy landscape he roars loudly enjoying the freedoms he now has. He almost wishes to stay here in this world for the rest of his life but lately he was really missing a certain red head. And no it wasn't Ginny, as much as she and nearly everyone else thought they would be a wonderful couple … she had way too much a similar look to his mother, which was a creepy as Lich and besides he saw her as a little sister. No he was talking about the broad freckled covered, moss green-blue eyes of Charlie Weasley, the second oldest of the siblings and a dragon tamer at the Romanian Dragon enclave. He was muscular and scarred from working with dragons … he was growing his hair back from where Mrs. Weasley had cut it …he was just so damn hot that when he had last seen the man. He nearly had pounced the sweaty red head at the Tri-Wizard Tournament when he was there for the first event, helping with the dragons. Shaking his head of that line of thoughts as he knows he will eventually be getting back to his world but until then … he could only dream.

Barrel rolling absently he flies over Grampa Gal's shrine/ grave, diving low and roaring scaring quite a few of the workers there trying bring his bones back as a Frost Wyrm under the Scourge's rule. Picking up a few of the undead he destroys them and tosses them back down to the frozen ground below.

From there he veered off to the other shrines so that the other aspects could pick him up for his stints with each of them. First stopping and staying with the Green dragonflight, it was through this flight that he meets the Horde and the Alliance and the trials and tribulations of the two fractions. Having meet with Malfurion Stormrage in the dream he later meets Mal's lover Tyrande Whisperwind , and even later his student and first member of the horde Harry meets Hamuul Runetotem. While with the greens Harry meets many others from both sides of the conflict. Both try to recruit him to their cause, he chooses to Remaining neutral to the two warring sides. While using the dream he visits his own dimension/world and looked at their dreams … even visiting a few of them … he learned a lot about people he knew or at least thought he knew. Among the few he met in their dreams he only really spoke to Sirius, Remus, Bill, Charlie, and a few of his International friends.

He next heads to the few black dragons whom aren't instantly going to kill anything or one, nor whom are completely in Deathwings camp and ideals. This trip turns out to be the shortest tenures to the dragonflights, but really that isn't that odd when you look at the situation. He learned a lot about the fighting styles and strategy of dragons from them blacks he was in contact with. But Nelthan does quickly move on to the bronze dragonflight. This time he stays for a few years worth of time. It is his longest tenure of the dragonflights. He learned the abilities of the bronze dragons to a mastery, as he could mess with time and space with the powers they had. So it was needed. While with them he learned firsthand the history of this world. He with the help of the other bronze including Uncle Noz (Nozdormu) he attends all the previous major events of the world and universe that Azeroth and Draenor. Nelthan also learns how to open and direct portals, including the theory to open the portal to send him back to Earth and England, though he has vowed to not use it until the correct time. Also while here he learns of the time dirfrences between this universe and his own original, the time there is a lot slower than the time here, so a 10 years in Azeroth or Draenor is the equivalent of a month back in Earth. It was interesting finding this out from Uncle Noz and the others whom had briefly visited the different dimension/world, for their bloodkin, it was how they found out the time differences and learned what Harry had to deal with and live through, when they traveled this new worlds timelines. Uncle Noz had Chromie check up on the friends that he had told them about. The Weasleys( particularly a mister Charlie W.), H. Granger, Neville, his friends from Durmstang – including Victor Krum, the Delacores, Sirius Black and even the headmaster of Hogwarts was observed. They recorded their time spent so that Harry could dole through all that they learned and observed.

As the rest of the family was doing that, Nelthan had made extremely good friends with a liberated Geist, named Thriller. Thriller had been wondering the dragonblight looking for things to do when Nelthan had dropped in on the undead, like he had done to many others, especially the ones desecrating Gramps Gal's grave. But as he goes to end the miserable creature it cowers, something the other scourge did not do, but he had seen the Forsaken and the Ebon Blade do so veering off of his target. He lands and approaches the undead, curious of the creature that has freed itself from the Scourge. As it turns out the Geist was looking for sanctuary of any kind. Harry being who he is offers the Wyrmrest temple and the Accord as a new home and alliance. Thriller instantly agrees, and agrees to help the dragons in any way possible for him to repay for their kindness. Nelthan just nods his head and then asks the undead if it would rather travel with him or go to the temple. Thriller instantly jumped at traveling saying that he could find and do more metal working, engineering, and blacksmithing if he followed Harry. He starts mumbling about making armor for dragons, Harry becomes human and starts chuckling at the undeads' ideas and mumblings. The geist is beyond startled to find a human where the dragon was … Harry seeing the suspious look the undead was giving him transforms into his bronze dragon form again, and back. Much to the surprise of the undead. Nelthan explains the situation to Thriller, who now is even more excited to be traveling with the dragonkin, he particularly wants to get his hands into the technology that Nelthan tells him about from his birth world/dimension.

It is later after some time, that he goes to visit with the red dragons, bringing Thriller with him. It was a brief stop with the reds, learning of all the races and species that lived here in these worlds. He grew an appreciation of life and also of death, from the reds. Also Thriller meets Aunty Alex and is 'approved'. Then after some time he and Thriller leave them to go to his final stop. The blue dragons and his Uncle Mal (Malygos) . It was time for him to learn the magic of this world.

Harry even though he had been sorted into Gryffindor, he still has his mothers mind and she was nearly sorted into Ravenclaw, the reason for his not so stellar grades where from his upbringing. The Dursleys had beaten him whenever he had gotten better grades than that of his cousin, and so he had just adjusted that mentality to his time at Hogwarts, making sure his grades where either below that of Ron or Hermione depending on the subject. But truthfully he enjoyed learning, and often did well when he wasn't trying to not play dumb as it where. Also he was quite cunning, clever and is extremely resourceful – all Syltherin qualities; he also has Hufflepuff qualities to him in the aspects of loyalty to a few close friends and true family and tolerance. He really did fit into all of the school houses of Hogwarts. And now that he really didn't have such a rose tinted view of the houses and ideals, he sees what the sorting hat had told him all those years ago. Anyway he was greatly looking forward to learning the many magics of this world. Nelthan hoped he would beable to use it once he went back to his own world, hopefully he would be able to, he better check with Uncle Mal. It would give him a huge advantage over Riddle and his Deatheaters.

Nelthan and thriller are welcomed with open arms and wings to the Blue dragonflight's main place of power, Coldarra off of the coast of the Borean Tundra. They stays here for a rather long time, learning the many paths and 'class' types of magic. He learns everything from the fell magics of the Warlock to the fire, Ice, and arcane of Mages to the healing and holy magics of Paladins and Priests. It was a fun but very tiring few years that Harry spent learning and he even made two new friends in that time. The two creatures are what are known as Worgen. The blue dragons had them to see and study them, as they are said to have been brought here to Azeroth by magic and that their monstrous forms are a curse; to Harry they where eerily similar to Werewolves. The major differences though would have to include the voluntary transformations and the fact that many of the worgen accept what they are and embrace this aspect of themselves. The two that Harry becomes friends with are not Greymane worgen but due to Uncle Mal and his dragonflight they have obtained a similar state of their curse. They quickly become friends with Nelthan and Thriller, their names are Nero and Vit. Their names they said are due to the colors of their fur, black for Nero and pure white for Vit; both of the Worgen's eye colors are mottled yellow in color. They are trained as a Warrior (Vit) and as a Shaman(Nero). Also Nero is a skinner and leatherworker of the highest quality, while Vit is a jeweler and a enchanter (funny no?). At Nelthan's request Malygos lets the two become part of his party, similar to that of Thriller the Geist. Not long afterwards the quartet leaves the Coldarra . His group of friends are riding Red Drakes, curtsey from his family.

They head out toward the Wyrmrest Accord. After a day and a few hours the Temple finally looms into sight. Harry levels out his fight and then powers forward increasing his forward speed as he approaches the seat of his family. He uses his momentum to shoot to the top of the temple, grinning as he could in his true dragon body as he flares his wings stopping himself. He lands and moves to where his family is situated. As soon as he sets himself down on the temples' landing platform at the summit is he … well the best word is Glomped! … yes he was glomped by his Aunt Alex and he was still in his dragon form still, one should note. His friends hang back smiling at the scene, they are beyond glad that their dimension traveling friend has found family like this after the hell he had to endure in his birth dimension. Harry quickly transforms back to his human form, and returns the hug. It has been around 20 years for Harry, thanks to generous usage of the time-centered powers of the Bronze Dragonflight and the natural differences in time between the two dimensions. He, Alexstrasza and Nozdormu feel/ know it is almost time for Harry to return to the dimension of his birth.

wowhpwowhpwowhpwowhpwowhpwowhpwowhpwowhpwowhpwowhpwowhpwowhpwowhpwow

Harry was now a few minutes away from opening the portal that would take him back to England and his birth dimension. It would be only two months from when he was last there, but for him it has been nearly 20 years. He also would not be going alone, his Aunts and Uncles, the Aspects wouldn't allow that, not in a thousand lifetimes. He would be going with Nero, Vit and Thriller. The two worgen would have to stay in their 'human form' while Uncle Mal gave Thriller a trinket that would hide his true appearance. It should be noted that it is known by the group that both of these illusions would fall if they got in a major fight. Well as the others were gathering supplies and making sure they had what they would need for the trip; Nelthan, in his human form, adjusts his even more so modified clothes, as he packs the other outfits (all tier 10 sets and a few of the rarer robes/outfits) he has obtained here into one of the 4 Portable Holes that he carried along with his Backpack. His usual outfit from when he first went to Dalaran has changed even more so. It now has incorporated leather hides and mail, thanks to Thriller and Nero's professions and help, the robe-duster now also has a hood that shadows his face somewhat like a rogue's and it has a fur edging made of both Wintersabers, Mammoths and yeti fur. His Pants have changed slightly from the pure dragonhide he had made originally; it is now a half-plate half-leather/hide pant, with the plate around the thigh and the ankle/calf area with the rest being dragonleather/hide. He also wears a helm now that is the shape of a dragon's head though it is made in a way that it looks and acts like his own real head. It was made by Thriller and enchanted by both Vit and Uncle Mal. He also has a matching set of gloves and bracers that imitate a dragon's claws similar to the helm in build, style and ability.

While only 2 months have passed in is birth world compared to the 20 years here, Nelthan did age about five- seven years physically, and mentally he aged 20+ years. This new found maturity and mental growth allowed him to see the manipulating of his life by the Weasleys(not the twins, Bill or Charlie though) and Dumbledore. It was through them that he hated and did not want to be in Slytherin, and with the help of Harry's Uncle Noz did he see the stealing of money from his trust and the locking of his parents' will by the Headmaster. And if that didn't make his blood boil enough, his supposedly two most trusted friends were only friends with him for fame, glory, and money… money taken from his own account. It was betrayal on the deepest level for Harry. Luckly though some of his friends were not being bought; his friends from Durmstrang and the two Delacours are friends he made himself and he knows they wouldn't betray him like that, and Bill, Charlie and the Twins are still his friends and weren't bought off, the same could be said of his friends from Slytherin and Neville Longbottom. Still the betrayal of the rest is a blow to him that nearly devastated him if not for the support of his new family and friends.

The quartet was ready. They said their goodbyes and farewells, and Nelthan with help of Malygos and Nozdormu bring up the portal to England. A blue-silver-bronze colored portal comes alive with the magic called to it. Harry looks around to his family and then his friends who will accompany him, nodding to them they all enter together.

It takes a few minutes for them to be transported to Harry's birth world. They end up transporting into a forested area. They shrug off this interesting turn about, and start setting up a temporary camp.

Nelthan has Hedwig, his tickbird Tock, and his proto whelpling Prot, come out and tells them each were they would be going. He writes a few letters, he sends off letters to Viktor Krum, Fleur and Gabrielle Delacour, Ivan and Volos Bragiski, Tino and Berwald "the happy couple", and Gilbert Beilschmidt with his Tock. He sends Hedwig out with letters to his English friends …. Loyal and not; he didn't want them to know that he was on to their coupe. He lastly sends Prot to Charlie… Aspects was that letter long and hard to write. He hopes and wonders what Charlie's reaction to getting it would be like. The other letters are about the same and in credibly short- telling them that he is ok and that he was going to be on the Express on September 1st … As he waits for Hedwig, Prot and Tock's return he and the others scout out where they might be, they find that they had landed in Germany a little town called Wolfhagen. He hopes that Gilbert doesn't come looking for him quite yet as he wanted to visit Charlie before anyone else. Well till then he, Nero, Thriller and Vit would camp out and make their way towards Romainia and the Dragon Enclave.

It took three days for the two birds to deliver their letters, wait for a reply and return. He did end up getting two letters from the Delacours, one a howler the other a normal letter. But they all instantly welcomed him into their homes, if and when he (they) stopped by. Gilbert wrote:

Harry!

My awesome self invites you to my house! Ja! Bring your new friends, so that they can see the awesome me! =D That bastard Ivan is here with his brother Volos as well as the "Happy Couple" they all have been over since a month after Durmstang let out. But you must come! Save me and Viktor! XD oh! Did I mention that he was here too, ja well at least for a while – he has to go do Quidditch later … thus abandoning me … which is not very cool. But eh ...

Anywho you should visit and be graced by my awesome self for you have been without me for Far too long!

Your epicly awesome friend,

Gilbert

Harry had to chuckle at Gilbert for … well being Gilbert. He was also pleasantly surprised that many of his closest friends from Durmstang where at the Prussian's house, they hadn't written a reply. Besides Hedwig didn't stay for replies for the letters that she delivered. He tells Nero, Vit and Thriller the news that they would eventually go visit them … but he had to go see Charlie beforehand.

Having to take a half a week to get to Romania via ground transportation they arrive in this new land. Relived to be able to shape shift now he slips into his natural dragon form and not one of the dragonflights, he plans to get Charlie to come to him. He plans on doing this by being in one of his dragon forms and kill a few livestock or something of mischief making fun to get their attention. Roaring in delight to be in this form he grins at his three friends before saying in a deep growling voice, "guys can you set up camp … I plan on hunting and scouting out the area … maybe get the wizards attention right away."

Grinning he leaps into the air using his wings to lift him higher and higher until he was at a decent enough height so that he wouldn't be in a flight path of a airplane or too close that one could see him clearly from the ground, he finally levels out and then begins his scouting and hunting trip … as it were.

After a few good hours he finds the perfect farm and pasture that he would kill from, it was far enough from their camp and yet close enough that Nero and Vit would hear him if he ends up getting himself in trouble. Like that one time … in Icecrown when he attempted to take down the frost wyrm Sindragosa alone … Let's just say he was lucky that a group of heros showed up and his own band of misfits joined the battle as well just to keep Nelthan out of trouble. Well now well seasoned and smarter than what he was then kept closer to camp just in case he couldn't fight something himself … which is rare now a days.

Anywho … on to hunting … and causing a ruckus to grab the attention of a mister Charles Weasley.

From the height he is hovering at Nelthan plummets to the unsuspecting livestock and people below. Roaring loudly at the last moment as he flares his wings grabbing live stock in three of his four paws and then launching a high charged lightning bolt from his mouth into the farm causing it to explode and catch a flame.

After doing that damage he flies up to the highest height he could go and makes his way back to camp making sure to no go directly back … just in case. When he gets to the temporary camp he lowers the two cows and the pig that he had scooped up, he is careful but the creatures are already dead from the height he flew and shock as it where. When he finally on the ground he grins like a mad man … er dragon … whatever. The three others chuckle at his grin and the fact that if they weren't used to it by now that they would probably be wetting themselves at the sight.

"so did you have fun Nelthan? … did you scout out the area, are we close to the reserve?" Thriller asks … he wanted to get this part of the journey over with so he could go get his hands on the muggle technologies he has heard so much about.

Nelthan chuckles deeply, "hmmm yup! I did … and Charlie shouldn't be too far away I thought I saw some heavy warding about 250 kms away. The keeper should start to come around late this evening at the earliest."

Nero snorts in amusement, "Nel just don't be too love struck that you forget that there will be others … I don't want to have to rescue you again …"

Vit nods his lupin head I agreement, they were all in their natural forms … or one of their natural forms as the case is for Nelthan. He was sure that the wizards and his friends object of affection would make their way to see the 'new dragon' that was spotted. It was only a matter of time and then letting them see Nel a few more times. He and his brother give each other looks that convey their worry over their friend.

It took much longer than they thought for the wizards to start to flock to the area. Three days after Nelthan's first raid on the farms did the keepers and other wizards start to come. The others had begun to use their human forms again just in case someone stumbled into their camp. Which turned out to be a valid precaution, as a group of keepers from the Romainian dragon reserve stumbled into their camp as the sun was setting, Nelthan should be on the way back with his day's kill.

Thriller was amused to see a red haired individual in the group, but turning to the rest of the group he greats them, "Who are you and what do you want, Wizards?" he states in his gravelly voice.

The wizards are rather disturbed by his voice, making Thriller and the others snicker internally at that. The other two are stoking the fire and the other is preparing the spices and other ingredients, though each are ready for anything that might happen. Nelthan suddenly appears in the camp near Nero and Vit placing two huge pieces of meat near the brothers to begin the meal that they would have later. He turns towards the group of wizards, not spotting the red head yet, he stalks over to them. Moving with the grace and power of the deadly predator he is. "well I do believe my friend here asked why you are here … I wish to know the same."

He stares the wizards down causing a six of the seven wizards shudder and cower. The one who didn't steps forward rolling his eyes at his companions, "Hello we were just passing through we are trying to research and capture the rogue dragon that has been seen in the area … Oh! Im Charlie … Charlie Weasley."

Nelthan's eyes widen in shock at the man whom he had fallen for and had even been in his dreams to meet him. The man while in his dreams also confessed his growing fondness and love as well, but would he recognize Nelthan and if so would he still love him. Shaking his head slightly, he looks towards Charlie and the other keeper, "Greetings I am Nelthan Tyranastrasz Dragonkin. My companions are Thriller Giest and the twins are Nero and Vit Worgen. How might we help you gentlemen?"

Charlie at the saying of the name thought back to those dreams he has had in the last few months, could … could he and the other from the dreams be one in the same? It was rather pathetic at the time to be falling in love with a dream but … now … if this Nelthan was the same as the dream one, maybe not so much.


	3. Time Flys When Your Having Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gods I'm sorry for the scattered brain that was my young selfs writing .... yeah I'm totally gonna try to rewrite it .... eventually

An hour later the wizards are now around the fire in along with Thriller as they wait for Nelthan, Vit and Nero finish up the meal. They used the supplies that they had brought to make an equivalent to Northern Stew but with the meat from the livestock that Nelthan had killed earlier. The three guys bring the stew over in bowls for everyone, "please enjoy, this is a recipe from our homeland."

The four from Azeroth dig into the meal the others are reluctant but soon eat out of need. Once the meal was finished Nelthan gathers up the bowls and begins to head out of the camp towards a nearby stream to wash the dishes in, he is stopped by a strong warm hand on his arm. Looking over his shoulder he is met with the face of one Charlie Weasley. His eyebrow goes up in a silent question. Charlie shrugs, "You really shouldn't go out on your own … and the dragon around here there's even more reason to stick together"

Nelthan merly shrugs and continues on his way, for one he IS the dragon so he really didn't have to worry about that and because of that few animals would pose a danger to him, but the main reason for not saying anything was that he didn't trust his voice. He was nervous, would he(Charlie) relies that he had visited his dreams, did he relies that he Nelthan was Harry Potter the bloody boy-who-lived that he had meet during the Tri-Wizard tournament and had quickly forged a friendship with… oh hell he was more nervous now than when he assaulted Icecrown or confronted both of the leaders of the Horde and the Alliance.

Anyway, as he and Charlie make their way towards the stream, Charlie suddenly ends the somewhat awkward silence between them, "hmmm wouldn't it be easier to use magic to clean those?"

Nelthan stops and peers at the red head, "where I'm from … the only magic that is used and taught is that of battle or healing, and besides if I or the others used magic that would make us lazy and complacent."

Charlie suppresses a pleasant shudder as the deep slightly hissing voice, "really? That's rather interesting… where are you from again … I don't think you've mentioned the name of the place."

Nelthan sighs, "we of the land call it Azeroth … I don't know what you might call it by"

He couldn't lie to the man he has fallen in love with but … that didn't mean he had to tell the whole truth or omit things at least at this point of time. Charlie pondered the answer, "… this maybe odd …but … have we met before?"

They had just gotten to the stream. Nelthan sighs loudly and after placing the bowls onto the ground , thus giving Charlie a oh so wonderful view of his ass, in the natural leather pants he was wearing, "yes we have … both in my past life and in your dreams of late … I was wondering if you would recognize me …"

He trails off as he lets that piece of information process and settle, this would either open or close the door. Charlie goes wide eyed … it was true, his dream lover, as he had been calling him, was real and standing in front of him. Nelthan's head was now turned away from the keeper and was angled down towards the ground, so he didn't see said keeper slowly stepping and reaching towards him, hesitant as if he was afraid to do anything. Finally Charlie reaches out and pulls Nelthan into a hug, one hand on Nel's hip the other on his head. Nelthan stiffens briefly but then turns his head to look at the red head, Charlie's hand that was on Nelthan's head move to his cheek, "Merlin! I … I had hoped … oh Nel."

Charlie whispered to the nervous Nelthan. When he finished whispering he let his head drop to Nel's shoulder. Nelthan returns the hug and when Charlie spoke he sighed contently, especially at the nickname "Char …"

They embrace the other for a while … Nelthan knowing Nero or Vit would head his way soon as they would be late returning pulls away, "come … lets clean the bowls and get back to camp, before one of my me come looking for me."

The clean the bowls quickly, though Charlie did end up slipping into the steam. Nero happens to come upon the two … Charlie soaking wet sprawled in the stream and Nelthan bracing himself on his knees laughing hysterically, quirking an eye brow and grinning wolfishly, "Having fun Warlord? The others are going to look for clue to the dragon."

Nelthan scowls at the use of one of his titles … but sighs and states that yes he was having fun at least up until Nero had come. Nero humors his friend and commander and heads back to the camp, but says one last thing as he is leaving the two, "oh and Warlord … remember to use protection."

Nelthan roars at the retreating wargen, putting his embarrassment and anger into the roar at the wolf and his retreating back, it should be noted that he was hysterically laughing at this point. He completely forgot about the dragon keeper expert that was now behind him and still dripping wet. Charlie was amazed at the roar that came out of his … friend? Lover? … well he knew a dragons roar probably better than anyone else … well minus maybe the dragons themselves, but even he and many others whom have tried have never gotten it as perfect as the boy/man in front of him just did. Charlie may not have been head boy like Bill was but he was still a Prefect and a Captain and an overall smart person, the hints and everything started to add up together in his head. Looking at Nelthan he stares into his eyes, bright emerald green slitted eyes... dragon eyes, it confirms what he was adding up in his head. "Nel … nel … … ar..are you the dragon?"

He could barely get the question out and it was the first of many questions, that started to form and solidify in Charlie's head. Nelthan froze … there was no other term for it. It was as if time stood still, when that question was asked by that person. The freezing ended then as Nelthan lowers his head and whimpers out a quiet, "yes"

He then bolts, intent on hiding in a cave and eating next to nothing or if need be making a portal and going someplace else … he just needed to be anywhere but here. But he had taken no more than a few meters run when he is tackled from behind by the sturdier Charlie, whom maneuvers the two so that he would land on top of Nelthan thus preventing him from running further. Charlie looks down at the face that is turned away from him, heck Nelthan was bearing his neck to him as if he was ready for the blade. Softly Charlie turns that defiant yet submissive head so that they were looking at each other's eyes, they see the others emotion and feelings, the eyes are truly the gateway to the soul of a living thing. In Nelthan's piercing emerald orbs Charlie sees fear, power and most of all love of him; in Charlie's soft blue-green eyes Nelthan sees understanding, wonderment, and an overriding love and protection directed towards himself. Charlie softly whispers, "Nelthan … Nel why do you run from me?"

Nelthan whimpers, "I know how this world is with non-humans, I … I am not ashamed of what I am but if word got out of me and … if we were together … you would be ostracized at the very least. I … could not do that to you"

Charlie snorts, though what Nel is true … somewhat, he could do as he wanted. Besides there are customs as old as wizarding that speak of intelligent dragons and that they were worshiped as gods by the early wizards. It was said that these dragons made the wizards what they are today, there are even stories that had dragons falling in love with a wizard(male or female) and fathering children together and that their blood still flows in many families today, if only slightly. These stories are what all purebloods and a few halfbloods have grown up hearing and learning from. Charlie's eye soften even as he dismisses his thoughts, "I could care less of what others might think of me! I can choose my own partner and if they happen to be a non-human than everyone who disagrees with it can go suck a troll!"

They both chuckle at that. Nelthan sits up and hugs Charlie, whispering seductively in his ear letting a hiss undertone to enhance it " so would you like to meet your dragon?"

Charlie could have gotten whiplash if he wasn't already facing Nelthan, his eyes where wide and he had a look that would match a kid that was just given a candy store. Grinning at Charlie, Nel rolls them so that he is straddling the red head, grinning at him he shifts to his natural form. Charlie was now amazed at the sight above him, Aroused from the actions of before, and slightly afraid with the predator towering over him as he was. Nel moves back so that he can lie down, he moves his head so that it lies next to and slightly on Charlie's lap. Charlie places his hand on the scalely head, as he does so he can feel the power and strength of his Nel. Wait! HIS Nel? Where did that come from… Nel chuckles at Charlie's thoughts, he usually didn't invade minds often but with all that was going on and that Charlie was touching him he could hear the thoughts just fine, in a deep rumbling voice, "I don't mind being YOUR Nel …. As long as you don't mind being MY Char…"

Charlie was shocked … his Occlumency was very strong so he was surprised that Nel could still read his thoughts. Still the statement caused Charlie to ignore that line of thought. Almost immediately Charlie … glomped the dragon head next to him, chanting "yes" over and over again.

Nelthan gives a rumbling chuckle, "So shall we finally return to camp … can't have them thinking we were eaten or I was having my wicked ways with you. Hmmm?"

Charlie snorts in amusement at that, "wouldn't it be me having my wicked ways with you … seeing as you're the younger one?"

Nelthan shrugs as he becomes human again, he gathers the now clean bowls and the two walk back to the camp, Charlie suddenly asks a question about something that had been nagging him since he had meet the odd group, "Nel, your friends … they aren't humans are they?"

Blinking dumbly Nelthan silently nods his head but then says, "While yes its true they aren't humans but please don't bug them about it, they will tell you when they wish to."

Nelthan then speeds up his walk, Charlie following him; they make it back to the camp. The rest of Charlie's party was already in their tents and either asleep or doing whatever it is they do in their own time. Nelthan's companions where much different, the twins had set up a series of hammocks in the trees and they are lounging in the bottom two, Nero was making some kind of leather thing, while Vit was tinkering with few rings … bonding/engagement rings to be precise, though no one else would know what they were, he was planning on enchanting them as well.

Thriller was storing the last of the meal and nodded to the two as they finally made it back, he walks over as he sees his warlord give him a look that said so, he also knew that Nero had let Nel's title out before so …, "yes warlord?"

Nelthan sighs at the title … but ever since he had gotten the title did the three of them use it, instead of his name … it got rather annoying after the first few years. "hmmm yes … Charlie knows, he has also figured you guys out … just like we figured he would, you can tell and or show him when you wish"

Charlie had to do a double take at the conversation … they knew he … would … but … he interrupts, "waitwaitwait … what do you mean 'just like we figured' whats going on?"

Nelthan flinches at the tone that Charlie took, turning towards the older male he replies, "we knew you would come investigate a odd new dragon, if I flew around the area … just as I hoped that you would recognize me from my visits to your dreams like you have. It wasn't a fool proof plan but it was the best we could have hoped for. And besides it turned out fine."

Thriller gives a slight upper body bow to the two and then scales the trees towards the second highest hammock. Charlie was amazed by the feet. Turning towards Nelthan, he steps up to the taller youth and gives him a quick kiss on his jaw, then saunters into the tent that was would be sleeping in. Nelthan stood there for nearly ten minutes before the chuckling of his friends brought him back to the present. Using his shapeshifting abilities he brought out a pair of dragon wings and uses them to ascend to his hammock.

For a few days the team of wizards stayed, still trying to even see the elusive dragon( harry kept his hunting to night and with the use of some focus he was as invisible as any elite Rouge back in Azeroth) before they were called back to the reserve. Before Charlie left with them Nelthan gave him a proto-dragon whelpling that would be able to find him no problem should he wish it so. They made plans for later on in the summer to meet again, but until that time Nelthan had to visit a few of his other friends and deal with some other things, that he wouldn't get into with Charlie at the moment. Right before they left they shared a heated and longing kiss that made Charlie's companions rather bewildered and stunned, as they ended the kiss Nelthan promised to visit his dreams while they were away and to look for him then.

Wowhpwowhpwowhpwowhpwowhpwowhpwowhpwowhpwowhpwowhpwowhpwowhpwowhpwow

After cleaning up the campsite and making like it was before they had arrived, they headed toward the local wizarding Inn and flooed to Nelthan's German friend Gilbert.

When they tumbled out of the fireplace, rolling till they were on their feet, they see two rather tall boys who both had Blond-ish hair and Violet or Violet-Red eyes looking down at them, both of the boys/men are rather intimidating looking but they both give Harry smirks/smiles before one starts laughing, "kolkolkolkolkol! Harry! You have come da!" this one was had to be Ivan with that laugh; he also is wearing the scarf their older sister had given to him before she left home, also gave him away. Volos the older twin, smacks his younger brother, " come let's bring them to see the others … that is why we waited for them here ... once Hedwig had come" he gives Harry and the others a look that says he sorry but not that much, more of a roll of the eye kinda thing.

He motions to the quartet to follow with his head as he drags his still laughing brother into the huge living room of Gilbert's Berlin Estate, it is about 5 miles outside of the city in some gorgeous and lush grounds, that has been around for ages. Gilbert was lying in one of his many leather coaches taking up the entire thing, his Silver-white hair was even messier than normal and his red eyes are barely visible as he is half asleep. Tino Väinämöinen and Berwald Oxenstierna are sharing a love seat, Tino asleep like Gilbert but Berwald was reading a random book that he had borrowed from Gilbert earlier. He peers up as the twins, Harry and the others enter the room, smiling he gently kisses Tino's forehead waking him up. He tosses the book at Gilbert's head hitting him rather hard causing the albino to fall off of the couch he was on, upon the impact he catapults up ready to go at the tall Swede, when he sees Harry. "OMG! Sie hier (you're here) to see the awesome me! wie geht es Ihnen(how are you)? Ja! Who are your companions? They must have come cause they have heard of me and how awesome I am" he strikes a pose and everyone but Thriller, Vit and Nero ignore him.

Harry distracts everyone by introducing his new friends to his older ones, "well this is Vit and Nero" he points to each one, Vit wears mostly white while Nero wears nearly all black clothes. He continues, "and this is Thriller." The undead would have blushed if he could but he instead scratches the back of his head nervously, "Hey…" he states rather quietly, Gilbert runs out of the room for a few minutes and runs back with beer, "Ja! You can't visit Germany without having beer nien." He slings his arms over Vit and Thriller and hands them two of the beers he was holding, he tosses the others the rest and then downs his own in a heartbeat. Tino, Berwald , Harry and Volos stop the drinking after the one drink as they really needed to chat, as indicated in the letters they had gotten from Harry earlier in the month.

He has his friends take a wizard's oath not to repeat what is said, done, seen, hear, ect., they insisted, the guys wanted to say their oaths just for a precaution. Harry breathes a sigh of relief thanking every god and deity, for his true friends. He then explains briefly what had happened and what his new friends are, at the end of the explanation Gilbert gets right in Thriller's face "but yah look like a normal huma…"

Thriller cancels the trinkets power and his single red-ish amber eye glares up at the albino and in his gravely and harsh voice states, "You were saying?".

The twin Russians blinked and then turned to the twin worgen grinning, "so what"

"are you two?"

"are you any"

"thing like him?" and they both point to the geist who was now talking to Gilbert about the technologies and mechanics of cars … German cars in particular.

Vit and Nero grin a wolfish smile as they let go of their human forms and transform into their true worgen forms. Tino, Berwald, Viktor and the twins all go wide eyed, Berwald asks "w'rewol'?"

To which the two worgen and Harry shake their heads and chuckle at, Nero explains "no … but from what we have heard from Harry we are somewhat similar. "

Vit speaks up then, he gestures to himself and his brother "We are Worgen and yes we can speak." Grinning they both ask "So what do you all do for fun?"

The next day Gilbert geist-naps Thriller to go to his garage/ warehouse. It has nearly every German piece of engineering and technology since the German/Prussian Empire. The two have become fast friends, both technology junkies and both slightly insane, for which everyone loves them because of, though that is debatable at times. They worked well together, even if one rarely talked and the other wouldn't stop talking, mostly about how awesome he is. They had holed themselves up in the warehouse tinkering and talking about the differences in the technologies of the two dimensions for a week. The only reason no one really checked up on them was because one of Gilbert's maids had been feeding them throughout the time they where there. She has also been informing the others that they were fine. After the first few days the rest of the group went about their own things. They left a few messages to the two that they would meet up again in a week or so's time and that Thriller, Vit, Nero and Harry would have to moving on to their next destination.

So Vit and Nero joined the Russian twins, Ivan and Volos when they all found out that one they where two pairs of twins that weren't identical and that they all loved to fight and hunt. Ivan and Volos almost immediately drags the two to their great camp in the Siberian wilderness near the river of Lena. For the week, the two sets twins hunted some of the rare and wild creatures, magical and mundane. They even went to a few fighter rings in Moscow just for fun and entertainment of the thrill of fighting. It was amusing to the worgen the viciousness of the two Russians whom both didn't really show this side of themselves in normal everyday life, yes they where intimidating but not … not downright cruel and vindictive as they are in the rings. It was a fun time for all four of them, and Ivan's use of a pipe was an interesting turn of events. When they went hunting Nero got to show off his skinning abilities, skinning the creatures perfectly for each of the animals. The group would only kill two of each of the animals as they only wanted a trophy for each of them but they didn't want to harm the population of the creatures by taking out too many. The rest of the time they spent either at Ivan and Volos' Hunting lodge or at their Moscow estate, relaxing and drinking various drinks, mainly vodka and the stronger Azerothian and Draenorian brews.

Harry was deceivingly the odd man out. Not that he minded all that much; he was pleased beyond pleased that all of his friends have become friends. He hung out with Tino and Berwald in their shared house. The 'married couple' had welcomed him to come with them while the others also went on their way. The two guys had been going out for more than 5 years now and it was this and the way they acted that gave them the nickname of "the married couple". Tino almost immediately went to the kitchen to start dinner once we had gotten to their shared home, Harry wanting to help and even try to make some Azerothian recipes for the duo follows the Fin. Berwald simply shakes his head looking down at their dog, Hanatamago petting the small white pup before following the other two into the kitchen. Upon entering the kitchen it was to a rather interesting sight. Harry and Tino were having a cook off of some kind, each had separated the kitchen and were each preparing a meal... a huge meal. Berwald ignores the two and gets the place settings for four people and goes to set the table. While he does this he also goes to find his and Tino's adopted son Peter.

"din'er Pet'r … vi hav' ett gu'st" Bewald states to the short boy before going back downstairs to see how his 'w'fe' and Harry were doing. But before he could even think of going into the kitchen, the two cooks bring out their meals and set them on the table, all at the same time. Berwald chuckles a little at the two others reactions and actions; Peter joins in on the laughter. Harry and Tino look up at Berwald and Peter's laughter, and then look to each other and then back.

"Oh? Whats so funny mister Oxenstierna? Mister Kirkland-Oxenstierna?" Harry questions. Tino then starts to chuckle and before long all four guys are laughing in the kitchen. Tino finally able to calm down some looks to the food cooling on the table, "hey lets eat before the food cools too much, ei."

It was after dinner that the fun really began as the four played games and generally just had a good time, until they all went to sleep. Harry told them all about his time in Azeroth and such, and he even asks for advice for being with Charlie, which they all congratulated him on finding his love, and then proceeded to find out that he hadn't told Charlie of his human name, nor had he told him the entire truth. They immediately hounded him and eventually made him promise to tell Charlie the next time they met, and in their dreams didn't count.

Anyway, sometime later that week while outside the Fin/Swed's house with them, Peter was attacked by a pack of wolves and rogue werewolves. Luckily before he could be bitten, Harry had transformed into his black dragon form and set on the wolves and weres with no mercy. In a matter of minutes the packs were decimated by the lone dragon, whom was shielding the younger boy with his body while using his tail and wings to buffer and fend off the pack, Tino and Berwald had run over as soon as they could, both had summoned weapons, but were first and foremost comforting Peter. The others even thought they had been told what he could do and his new family is, are simply amazed at the dragon, it was so different from what they knew. Peter wouldn't stop talking about it and how he could so conquer "Jerk Author and Jerk Alfred" his older brothers whom he did not get along well with, well harry very quickly got fed up with it and growls out at the younger boy, "Peter … for Aspects sake sush! … I'll let you use my tail as a slide if you stop? And you aren't to say a word of this to anyone."

He added the last part to the younger boy as a precaution as he gestures to himself with his right forepaw/hand. While he knew his friends would keep his secrets he needed the boy's word, which he got using subtle magic to reinforce the notion. So for the remainder of that day he let Peter use his tail as a slide. He also lets them know his new name.

When the three groups of friends met back up, they all stayed up till the crack of dawn talking about what they all had done and the fun times, adding this night to it. Harry wanting to visit his other friends across Europe before he was required to go back to Hogwarts and be under the eyes of the Headmaster and the Minster for Magic, he packs his stuff as he has his trio of friends from Azeroth pack and get ready to go as well. As they gather at Gilbert's estate Harry becomes his Bronze dragon form and opens a gate to a forest outside of Paris. Harry gives the guys a very very gentle tail hug (hugging them using his tail) while the other shake hands and manly hugs. Ushering the other three through the portal before following them through giving the others a glance and a one paw/claw salute before he is transported through the portal.

Once they exit the portal and Harry closes it, and he becomes human again. The others use their inherent magic and their trinkets to look human also at this time. As they do this and get situated Harry summons Hedwig to him and sends her to Fleur saying that they were in Paris and if they could meet upon Ile de la Cite in front of the Notre-Dame Cathedral it would be great. The quartet call the hotel Le Meurice to make sure their reservations for either the Belle Etoile Royal Suite or the Presidential Suite are still a go and then also set up reservations at the hotel's Restaurant Le Dali for a party of nine at eight o'clock. As they make their way towards the city-scape of Paris proper, Hedwig returns with a reply:

Harry!

votre ici .., à Paris! Comment êtes-vous? (your here .., in paris! how are you) Yes of course we shall meet you at Notre-Dame Cathedral, I hope you don't mind but my mere and père wish to properly meet you so they will be coming. Oh I cannot wait to see you and tell you what has been happening.

Well à plus tard,

Fluer D.

Ps. Hi Harry this is Gabrielle I can't wait to see you again =D

Harry chuckled and showed the gang the reply, so they hail a cab to the Island. It was a beautiful drive into and through the city; they got to see some of the other major attractions on the way to the meeting place. They could have gotten to the island by magic but traveling the mundane way was just … more relaxing and fun. When they finally reach the Cathedral they quickly pay the cabby and step towards the magnificent building they were to meet the Delacours at.

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah tada .... my kinda really meh writing from back in early College days XD 
> 
> yes i still play Warcraft .....iv been playing the series since Orcs and Humans the RTS , though of the RTS ones i prefer Warcraft 2 Tides of Darkness as my all time fav *grins*
> 
> if you want to hit me up in game private message me here and i can give you my RID or Toon names that i play the most with .... up to you all X.x 
> 
> in WoW i mostly play Horde .... FOR THE HORDE!!!!! the TRUE Horde!!!! XD


End file.
